Supernatural: Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting
Supernatural: Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting (dt. Supernatural: Bobby Singers Leitfaden für die Jagd) ist ein Buch vom Autor David Reed. Es handelt vom Jäger Bobby Singer, der gerade dabei ist sein Gedächtnis zu verlieren. Doch bevor alles tatsächlich verschwindet, nutzt er die Zeit, um sein angehäuftes Wissen über das Böse niederzuschreiben und Fälle aus seinem Leben zu schildern und zusammen mit vielen nützlichen Infos zu Monstern eine Art Vermächtnis bzw. Testament zu hinterlassen. Offizielle Zusammenfassung My name is Bobby Singer. In twenty-four hours I’m gonna lose my memory. So here’s everything you need to know. Monsters, demons, angels, vampires, the boogeyman under your bed: I’ve seen it, I’ve hunted it, I’ve killed it. I’m not the only hunter out here, but there aren’t as many as there used to be. Not near as many as there need to be. I’ve learned everything I can about every damned critter that walks, crawls, or flies, and I’m not gonna let that all be for nothing. I’m not going down without a fight. I’m not letting everything I’ve learned disappear. So that’s what you’re holding in your hands—everything I know. Anything that’d be useful for Sam, Dean, and the hunters that come after me. It’s a guide to hunting...it’s a guide to me. My last will and testament. Ya idjits. Übersetzung (nicht offiziell): Mein Name ist Bobby Singer. In 24 Stunden verliere ich mein Gedächtnis. Also, ist hier alles was ihr wissen müsst. Monster, Dämonen, Engel, Vampire, der Boogeyman unter euren Betten: Ich habe es gesehen, ich habe es gejagt, ich habe es getötet. Ich bin nicht der einzige Jäger da draußen, doch gibt es nicht mehr so viele, wie es sie einst gab. Nicht mal annähernd die Menge, die es bräuchte. Ich habe mir so viel beigebracht wie ich nur konnte, über jede verdammte Kreatur, die umhergeht, kriecht oder fliegt. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass alles für nichts war. Kampflos werde ich nicht untergehen. Ich werde nicht alles, was ich gelernt habe, einfach verschwinden lassen. Also ist das was ihr in den Händen haltet, alles was ich weiß. Alles was nützlich sein könnte, für Sam, Dean und jeden anderen Jäger, der ihnen folgt. Es ist ein Leitfaden für die Jagd... ein Leitfaden für mich. Mein letzter Wille und Testament. Ihr Idioten. Trivia *Eine deutsche Fassung des Buches gibt es bisher leider nicht. Andere Begleitbücher Supernatural - Die Welt von Sam und Dean Winchester.jpg|Supernatural: Die Welt von Sam und Dean Winchester|link=Supernatural: Die Welt von Sam und Dean Winchester Supernatural The Official Companion Season 1.jpg|Supernatural Companions|link=Supernatural Companions Supernatural - John Winchester's Journal.jpg|Supernatural: John Winchester's Journal|link=Supernatural: John Winchester's Journal The Mythology of Supernatural - The Signs and Symbols Behind the Popular TV Show.jpg|The Mythology of Supernatural: The Signs and Symbols Behind the Popular TV Show|link=The Mythology of Supernatural: The Signs and Symbols Behind the Popular TV Show The Supernatural Book of Monsters, Demons, Spirits and Ghouls.jpg|The "Supernatural" Book of Monsters, Demons, Spirits and Ghouls|link=The "Supernatural" Book of Monsters, Demons, Spirits and Ghouls Supernatural - The Men of Letters Bestiary.jpg|Supernatural: The Men of Letters Bestiary (Winchester Family Edition)|link=Supernatural: The Men of Letters Bestiary (Winchester Family Edition) Supernatural, The Television Series - The Roads Not Taken.jpg|Supernatural, The Television Series: The Roads Not Taken|link=Supernatural, The Television Series: The Roads Not Taken Kategorie:Begleitbücher Kategorie:Nicht-Kanon